A Fox and a Bird
by Nivashi
Summary: Drabbles about the famous vigilante and a woman with the hacker identity Phoen1x[OC]. Based on RP's of tumblr and skype.
1. Just a Shooting

„What did you do!? ", the vigilante growled angrily, his hand brushing trough the brown hair. Green narrowed eyes looked at the Man as Phoen1x stood up from her hiding. Alcyon had called the former fixer for help when she had gotten involved in a shooting.

"I only killed someone. " "Only!? " His other hand clenched around the gun at her words. Why was she so careless? "Why? You could have gotten hurt, even killed." Aiden really wanted to calm down, but it just wouldn't work. Every time he looked back at her he got angry again. There was a long silence as the hacker pushed the Gun away, watched by angry eyes from the Fox.

"He was from the Black market group." , was her only answer as she tried to ignore the now even angrier Man. He was a lot taller than her, almost a full head. It scared her a bit, but she would never show it. Alcyon learned the hard way that showing that she was vulnerable meant her mental death. Only once she had shown her vulnerability to another man who died shortly after. And it had ripped her mind into shreds for a long time. The memories came back and the feelings hit her like she was shot. Quickly Phoen1x pushed them away, trying to not look into Aiden's Face. But it was hard; the man had cornered her, eyes never leaving her. Once again memories flooded trough her brain, making her head ache and her vision fuzzy. Alcyon didn't want to remember anything from her past right now. She couldn't push them fully away; they were still at the edge of her mind always trying to find a rip in her guard.

"Why do you even got involved in this?" His Hat made a shadow fall onto his eyes, making him look like a predator. The vigilante didn't realize that the other was uncomfortable in his presence, the anger blinded him. If she could Alcyon pressed further back into the Wall, trying to get as much space between them as possible. But every time she did so the other came near again, giving her no room to breathe. Normally she was comfortable around Aiden, it was strange. She really liked him, loved to mock him with nicknames she made up for the vigilante. Often when she was drunk and couldn't get to her own hideout she got into Aiden's, even if the other wanted to throw her out every time she did so. Alcyon got used to the other around and the smell of the other. And sometimes she really doubted that she only _liked_ him. But now his closeness made her shiver, not in a good way how it often was. "That's none of your business." Phoen1x hissed out, not as cocky as usually.

"It is! You called me for help and I came, so I got involved with this too!" His hand slammed beside her into the wall, making the woman flinch. She felt cornered and caged like a mouse only waiting for claws on her neck that would kill her. It was like someone was chocking her, pressing her lungs together. She breathed heavily, green eyes full of fear. But Aiden still didn't notice till he raised a hand to make a gesture to all the dead bodies, knowing that they should get out of here and discuss this somewhere else. "We need to-"

That's when he saw something he hadn't excepted. A soft whimper escaped her throat as her arms had quickly covered her face when he raised his hand. Her reaction was confusing to him, why was she so scared? Aiden's eyes darted to his hand, lowering it slowly. But Alcyon still didn't pull her arms away that covered her face. Did she...Think he would hit her?

The vigilante's anger vanished quickly as his hands reached for her arms, pulling them away softly. He was met with green orbs that looked at them wide and full of fear. What did happen to her that she was so scared? His thumbs caressed the soft skin of her cheeks, tracing circles on them.

The memories had come to Alcyon's mind with an aching pain in her lungs as the Fox had raised his hand , it had triggered something deep inside her that she guessed was lost long ago. With only one motion the former Fixer had broken her well built up shell into thousands of pieces. The sudden feeling of his hands had made her flinch and whimper even more , wanting to kick her way free and just scream that he should leave her alone. But the feeling of his thumbs softly caressing her, like she would simply break under a hard touch, made her ease up. It was…strange. It was a long time ago since she had gotten such a soft and gentle touch from a Man.

Aiden sighed, glad that she didn't seemed to panic at his touch. The Hacker seemed to calm down and after 5 Minutes Alcyon breathed normally again, even leaning into his hand as he put his full hand on her right cheek. Her skin was surprisingly soft even though this woman had several scars on her entire body, ranging from burn scars to bullet ones. He had first seen them when Alcyon had been drunk in his hideout for the first time. She had insisted to sleep in her underwear after he finally let her stay for the night, because she was really persistent. Phoen1x even got so far that they ended up in bed, but didn't go further when Aiden stopped. He didn't want to take advantage; beside she shouldn't get involved with him anyways.

The vigilante took a deep breath as he pulled away from her, gaining some space between them. And with once the Hacker actually felt cold, like the warmth Aiden was giving off was the only one in this entire world. Alcyon already reached out for him, after she had build up mostly of her wall again, when Aiden spoke. "We need to get away. The Cops are coming any minute." The hacker stopped her hand which was almost at his face. Her green eyes looked up when she heard sirens. Phoen1x's throat was soar and her word was choked out. "Yes." Even when she just wanted to curl up into a ball and stay here till she felt better, Alcyon knew that they both needed to get away. Aiden wanted to drag the woman along but didn't want to scare her more. So when he started running to a nearby street, where he planned to hack a car, the vigilante often looked back. When he did so the hacker shot him a glare, making the Foxs Face look forwards again. With a swipe of his fingers on his phone the nearest car unlocked and he threw himself onto the driver seat, followed by Phoen1x who sat into the passenger one. "_Just drive_." she snapped at him, usually he didn't take orders from others but this time she was right. They needed to get away as quickly as possible if they didn't want to land in jail.

Both were pressed into their seats as they started to drive as quickly as possible, dodging others cars in the way. Alcyons nails dug into the seat painfully, she hated driving so quickly. Why were all the bad memories coming back right now? The other reminded her too much of her old and dead hacking partner.

It didn't took them long till they were out of sight and the police had lost them. So when Aiden started to drive normally Alcyon let out a long sigh. Finally she felt safe and tried to calm herself down fully, but the vigilante's words instantly crushed her hope of calmness.

"You were in an abusive Relationship."

Those six words made her flinch and shiver. She knew what happened, that she had tough that the Man would hit her. There was a long silence as Aiden stared onto the street driving and Alcyon looking out of the window. Finally, what felt like an eternity, Phoen1x spoke a single word.

"_Yes_."


	2. Visit a Fox

[Phoen1x: 1M C0M1N9 F0R 4 V1S1T ]

His Phone ringed as the Message popped up on his Screen , how did she even got his Number? An annoyed sigh came from him , he knew that if this Woman said she would come she would. And even if that hacking into every little Device he had to annoy him. Aidens fingers tapped a quick reply , eyes still sleepy. The vigilante had just gotten up and got his early morning coffee when the message arrived.

[Text: What do you want?]

With a soft yawn he had turned back to his coffee , taking a sip. But like he tought , the sound of his door opening was quick there. Sometimes he really wished this woman would leave him alone , he didn't even knew who she was.

"I don't even know your name." The footsteps stopped and green eyes looked at the Fox , confused at the sudden question. "You could at least greet me." The black haired huffed , her hands laying on her hips. Aiden looked up , now his eyes widened at the sight. She wore her usual outfit , the black hoodie with the red accents together with red headphones and the normal Jeans. She looked normal , beside the blood on her face.

"What did you do?!" In an instant the former Fixer was on his legs , walking towards her. His hands grabbed her chin roughly , turning the confused face of the Hacker. "It was just a shooting." Lips curled into a smirk , lids flattering. "You really care huh?" The vigilantes hands were gone from her face and Alcyon missed the warmth , only a bit. "No. Because you probably led them to my Hideout." Aidens voice was a mere growl but that didn't stopped Phoen1x to not sass him.

" Calm down , Grandpa. I made sure to put a bullet in their head before I got to my favorite Fox." Her voice was a low purr , this time she wasn't drunk. "I hope so." , the vigilante snarled before walking off , leaving the coffee on the table. Alcyon shrugged softly , pulling a chair to her and taking a seat on the kitchen table , eying the coffee that the other left there.

And when the vigilante came back he eyed the woman who now sat on his table , drinking his favorite coffee , a wet towel in his hand. "You could have asked for one , before stealing mine." His hands grabbed the wooden chair , pulling it beside Phoen1x and bringing the wet towel to her face . Carefully , maybe a bit rough but still soft , he wiped away the dried blood. Like a scared animal Alcyon looked at him , flinching away firstly but leaning towards the towel again. She didn't had the time to wipe the blood away when she had killed everyone , directly heading to the vigilantes place. Her smaller hands placed the coffee back onto the table as she watched the Fox . His eyes were fixed on the work he was doing , ignoring the piercing green eyes .

When he was done he threw the towel into the kitchen sink , raising an eyebrow as the Woman grinned. Before she could say any word he talked first. "You're a bad influence." A laugh came from her , hearing those familiar words once again. "Alcyon." , the words were barely a whisper and Aiden could barely understand them. "That's your name?" "You wanted to know." Aiden smiled lightly , shaking his head. At least he knew how to call her. Thought he looked at her confused when she stood up , throwing the chair to the ground. "I've got an idea." , there it was. A bad sentence he really didn't wanted to hear. The woman grinned from ear to ear as she leaned to the Man who looked at her like she was going crazy. Arms wrapped around his neck , pulling Aiden to her face so the tips of their noses touched.

"Let's go to the DotConnexion."

"What? You just came from a shooting and you want to go to a club?"

She raised an eyebrow , shrugging at his words.

"Why not?" Hands pushed her away and a huff came from the vigilante. This woman would kill him with her annoyance and stress. Why did he even kept up with her? He really didn't knew.

"Fine."


End file.
